Użytkownik:Magdziaa/Magiczna Trójka:Magiczne Ałikołny
Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. W sam raz na spacer. Tak więc na ulicach Ponyville aż roiło się od spacerujących kucyków. Wśród nich była też Magiczna Trójka. Klaczki zajęły stolik na świeżym powietrzu, pod parasolem i teraz odpoczywały przy soku oraz lodach. Nellie wachlowała się kartą menu. Nellie: 'O Celestio, jak gorąco... ''Blue spojrzała na nią zza przyciemnionych lenonek. Biała klacz szybko pochłaniala swojego loda w gałkach. Cały pyszczek miała w czekoladowej polewie, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Odłożyła niedokończony przysmak i spojrzała w niebo. 'Blue Truth: '''Masz rację Nelcia... masz rację. Takiego upału nie było odkąd... odkąd pamiętam. 300px|right ''Magdolna obserwowała bawiące się źrebiątka. Westchnęła ciężko i odwróciła wzrok w stronę przyjaciółek. 'Mag: '''Jakoś tak... nudnawo. Co nie? ''Nelcia i Truthie pokiwały smutno głowami. Przez chwilę siedziały bez ruchu, dopóki nie podeszła do nich stara klacz, właścicielka lodziarni. Miała minę typowej, zrzędliwej staruszki, o bardzo wysokiej samoocenie. Spojrzała na jednorożce pogardliwym wzrokiem. Otworzyła notes. 'Właścicielka: '''Panie już skończyły? Zajmujecie miejsca innym klientom. ''Blue Truth spojrzała niepewnie po przyjaciółkach. Te zaś spojrzały na nią wymownie. Blue wywróciła oczami i obróciła się w stronę staruszki. 'Blue: '''Nie. Poproszę jeszcze jednego loda... o smaku gumy balonowej. ''Właścicielka odwróciła się urażona i wróciła do budynku lodziarni, żeby wykonać zamówienie. Mruknęła coś jeszcze pod nosem, ale tak że klaczki nic nie słyszały. 'Blue Truth: '''Zrzęda... ''Miała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, gdy wtem rozległ się ogromny hałas, jakby od strony zamku w Canterlocie. Niebo rozbłysło, oślepiając chwilowo wszystkie kucyki. Dźwięk, podobny do wybuchu bomby ogłuszył przyjaciółki. '' '''Blue Truth: '''NA CELESTIĘ, ATOMOWĄ ZRZUCILI! DO SCHRONÓW, DO SCHRONÓW! ''Darła się wnieboglosy i natychmiast kurczowo uczepiła kopytka Nelci, myśląc że to nogła od stolika. Klaczki przytuliły się mocno i zamknęły oczy, żeby całkowicie nie stracić wzroku. 'Nellie: '''Dziewczyny... jeśli to jest koniec świata, to wiedzcie że byłyście dla mnie jak siostry! '''Magdolna: '''Dla mnie też... '''Blue Truth: '''I dla mnie. ''Blask jednak w pewnym momencie osłabł. Trzy klacze otworzyły oczy w tym samym momencie i spojrzały w stronę Canterlotu. Zamarły. Od strony zamku rozchodził się na wszystkie strony tęczowy obłok. Widok naprawdę zapierał dech w piersiach. Blue zdjęła swoje przyciemnione okulary i wpatrywała się w zjawisko jak zahipnotyzowana. Zresztą tak samo było z jej przyjaciółkami i resztą kucyków. W pewnym momencie Mag dała kuksańca Nelci i Blue. 'Mag: '''Patrzcie tam... ''Pokazała kopytkiem na zamek. W pewnym momencie wyleciała z niego jakaś kreatura. Miała skrzydła i róg, niesamowicie różową, jaskrawą sierść i tęczową, równie kującą w oczy grzywę. Za nią wyleciało z Canterlotu ogrom jej miniaturek. Tak samo jaskrawych. Rozejrzały się ciekawie i podfrunęły bliżej miasteczka. Zaintrygowane przyglądały się kucykom, jakby nigdy ich nie widziały. Po chwili były tak blisko, że klacze słyszały ich szepty oraz rozmowy. 'Ałikołn 1: '''Patrz... mają takie dziwne kolory... '''Ałikołn 2: '''A ta tutaj... nie ma skrzydeł i rogu! A te trzy tylko rogi... ''Mówiąc to, dziwny kucyk wskazał na Magiczną Trójkę. Nelcia pierwsza zauważyła, że o nich mowa. Wyszeptała cicho w stronę przyjaciółek. 'Nellie: '''One... chyba mówią o nas. '''Mag: '''Ożesz wy małe... ''Nellie i Blue przytrzymały Magdolnę, żeby przypadkiem nie zaatakowała tych dziwnych stworzeń. '' 300px|right ''Jednorożce spojrzały teraz na wysoką "klacz". Wyróżniała się ona wśród swoich poddanych, mimo że wyglądała jak jaskrawa Celestia o tęczowej grzywie. Machając majestatycznie skrzydłami, wiodła jakże władczym wzrokiem po wystraszonych kucykach. Wtem tłum rozstąpił się i wyszła z niego zdezorientowana Pani Burmistrz. 'Pani Burmistrz: '''Proszę o przejście! Przejście! Co tu się... dzieje. ''W tym samym momencie zauważyła chmarę dziwnych stworzeń. Spojrzała na totalnie niewzruszoną władczynię i od razu wyciągnęła w jej stronę kopytko. 'Pani Burmistrz: '''Witamy w Ponyville! Mamy nadzieję, że przybywacie w pokojowych zamiarach. Pragnę zauważyć, że... ''Nie dokończyła, ponieważ władczyni wycelowała w nią swój królewski róg i... zamieniła w jedno ze swoich poddanych! Zamieniona Pani Burmistrz spojrzała na swoje kopyta i krzyknęła bardzo piskliwym głosem. Wszystkim zebranym kucykom opadły szczęki z wrażenia. Podobnie było z Magiczną Trójką. 'Blue Truth: '''O ty w zada... ''Władczyni prychnęła i magią włączyła zamienioną klacz do szeregu swoich poddanych. Wywróciła oczami. 'Władczyni Krainy Różowych Ałikołnów Różowa Księżna Tynczy: '''Pffft... pokojowe zamiary. ''Obrzuciła zdziwone kucyki majestatycznym wzrokiem. Tłum cofnął się nieco ze strachu. Stworzonka uśmiechnęły się złośliwie, a ich władczyni odchrząknęła i zaczęła mówić. 'Księżna Tyncza: '''Drogie... kucyki! Nie, nie przybywamy z pokojowymi zamiarami! Już niedługo podzielicie los waszej biednej wysłanniczki. Wszyscy staniecie się moimi sługami, a ta piękna kraina będzie naszym nowym domem. ''Kucyki przyglądały się w milczeniu jaskrawym przybyszom. Nagle Tyncza podniosła kopyto i na ten znak każde ze stworzeń zaczęło zamieniać biedne ogiery i klacze w swój własny gatunek. Wybuchł niesamowity popłoch. Każdy uciekał, gdzie tylko mógł, byleby tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego oczojebnego paskudztwa. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało. Spanikowane kucyki i tak prędzej czy później czekał los Pani Burmistrz. Magiczna Trójka również musiała coś zrobić. Klaczki natychmiast 300px|right rzuciły się w stronę lodziarni i skryły na zapleczu. Wciśnięte w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia, przytulone do siebie czekały. Po dłuższym czasie hałas zaczął cichnąć, aż w końcu zapanowała martwa cisza. Kiedy to się stało, była już noc. Nellie ostrożnie opuściła swoje miejsce i podeszła do okna. Z bijącym szybko sercem odsłoniła zasłonę. Miasteczko wyglądało na całkowicie wyludnione. Różne rzeczy były porozwalane na drogach, drzwi do chatek szeroko otwarte, a naokoło porozrzucane dziecięce zabawki. Widok wprost przerażał. Panowała martwa cisza. 'Nellie: '''Dziewczyny... one już chyba odleciały. ''Magdolna i Truthie niechętnie wstały i wyjrzały przez okno. Rzeczywiście, nigdzie nie widać było śladu żywej duszy. Blue nerwowa ogryzała kopytka, a jej prawa powieka drgała ze zdenerwowania. Klaczka wyglądała wtedy dość śmiesznie, ale przyjaciółkom nie było do śmiechu. Magdolna przełknęła z przerażeniem ślinę. 'Mag: '''Czyli... jako jedyne uniknęłyśmy przemiany? '''Nellie: '''Na to wygląda. ''Trwały tak w milczeniu, patrząc na pogrążone w mroku, puste ulice Ponyville. Klacze nie mogły przyjąć do wiadomości, że to właśnie je los postanowił ocalić. Trzeba to wykorzystać... 'Blue: '''Więc... co teraz robimy? ''Mag popukała się w czoło, jakby przypomniała sobie o czymś bardzo ważnym. 'Mag: '''Cholera, musimy natychmiast udać się do Księżniczek! '''Nellie: '''Jest noc, a to daleka droga. Jak się tam dostaniemy? ''Blue uśmiechnęla się z fałszywą skromnością i odchrząknęła. Typowe. 'Blue: '''Służę paniom.right|300px'' Wybiegła z lodziarni, Mag i Nellie za nią. Kolejny "wspaniały" pomysł białej klaczy... kiedy jednak wybiegły z budynku zamiast przyjaciółki dostrzegły dużego, białego smoka, jakby gotowego do drogi. No tak, przecież to Blue Truth. Nie byłaby sobą, gdyby w takim momencie nie pokazała swojego talentu. Klacze nieśmiało podeszły do smoka, Magdolna delikatnie trąciła ją kopytkiem. '' '''Mag: '''Bló? '''Nellie: '''Nie, nie Bló. Jasne, że Bló. Wsiadamy. ''Nelcia wskoczyła na smoczycę, podając Mag kopytko. Po chwili obie siedziały już na przemienionej Truthie. Smok machnął skrzydłami, a klacze poleciały w górę, kierując się w stronę Zamku Księżniczek. Podróż w ciemności nie należała do przyjemnych, ale była to jedyna opcja. ~*~ Blue wylądowała, a kiedy Nelcia i Magdolna z niej zeszły, zmieniła się w zwykłą klacz. Potrząsnęła głową i stanęła obok zdumionych klaczek. Canterlot wyglądał podobnie jak Ponyville. Opuszczony i wyludniony, w mroku nocy przyprawiał o dreszcze. Chwilę tak jeszcze stały, pogrążone w zadumie. Po pewnym czasie ruszyły do głównej sali. '' ''W całym korytarzu leżały porozrywane gobeliny bądź przewrócone figury. Księżniczek jak nie znalazły na początku, tak teraz nie znalazły. Dopiero w głównej sali, do której klaczki wbiegły, wyrywając praktycznie drzwi z zawiasów odszukały Księżniczkę Celestię i jej straż. '' '''Magdolna: '''Księżniczka Celestia! ''Celestia odwróciła się gwałtownie w jej stronę. 'Celestia: '''Ktoś ty? '''Magdolna: '''Ja jestem Magdolna, to jest Nellie, a to Blue Truth. Twoje wierne poddane i mieszkanki Ponyville. ''Trzy klacze zaczęły opowiadać historię przybycia dziwnych stworzeń do miasteczka, przerywając sobie nawzajem. Każda pamiętała zdarzenie inaczej, ale z ich opowieści dało się domyślić najważniejszych faktów. Księżniczka kiwała głową, zamyślona. Gdy jednorożce skończyły, powoli wstała. 'Celestia: '''Jeśli jesteście jedynymi ocalałymi kucykami z Ponyville, jesteście jedyną nadzieją Equestrii. Jeżeli wszyscy zostali więźniami tego potwornego stworzenia, nie ma wśród nas Elementów Harmonii. Tutaj nie zostało wielu. Zaś Księżniczka Twilight musi mi pomagać... ''Po tej wypowiedzi klaczom aż opadły szczęki. Były przecież jedyną nadzieją Equestrii! Wszyscy na nie liczą. Nie było to zbyt przyjemne uczucie, a Magiczna Trójka zamilkła. Ciszę przerwała Nellie. 'Nellie: '''Jeśli mogę spytać... w czym pomaga Księżniczka Twilight? ''Księżniczka westchnęła ciężko. Kucyki dopiero teraz zauważyły, że grzywa Celestii jakby oklapła i nie powiewa. Biały alikorn uśmiechnął się smutno. 'Celestia: '''No tak... nie powiedziałam wam przecież co się stało tutaj. ''Księżniczka odwróciła się i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę jednego z wielu korytarzy. Klacze pobiegły za nią. Mijały różne części zamku, których dotąd nie znały i nie wiedziały o ich istnieniu. Na ścianach wisiały obrazy przedstawiające różne wydarzenia z historii Equestrii. Większość z nich była poszarpana, a na krańcach zwęglona. Po ciele Blue przebiegły dreszcze. Tymczasem Celestia zaczęła opowiadać. 'Księżniczka Celestia: '''Jest w tym zamku pewna ukryta komnata, w której znajduje się magiczne lustro. Zazwyczaj było ono pod moim nadzorem, bądź zaufanej i wyposażonej w odpowiednie zaklęcia straży. Nikt nie wiedział bowiem do czego ono służyło. Jednak dziś byłam wyjątkowo nieobecna i zleciłam opiekę nad lustrem Lunie. Moja siostra miała niezwykłego pecha. Lustro okazało się być zaklętym portalem. Otworzył się on akurat wtedy, kiedy Luna czuwała w tym pokoju. To z niego wydostały się te przedziwne stworzenia. ''Klaczki dalej szły za Celestią w milczeniu. Teraz Celestia zaprowadziła je do korytarza pełnego drzwi. Wtedy właśnie odezwała się Blue Truth. 'Blue: '''A... co się stało z Księżniczką Luną? ''Alikorn głęboko westchnął i otworzyła pewne drzwi. Na zdobionym łóżku leżała Księżniczka Luna, a obok niej siedziała Twilight pilnie coś notując. Grzywa Pani Nocy była oklaptnięta, zaś głowa obwiązana bandażem. Przy nieprzytomnej cały czas czuwała młoda Księżniczka. 'Celestia: '''To się stało. ''Magicznej Trójce znowu odebrało mowę. Wybuch musiał być naprawdę silny. Księżniczka Celestia spojrzała na swoją dawną uczennicę i dała jej znak kopytem, by podeszła. 'Celestia: '''Księżniczko Twilight, to są Magdolna, Blue Truth i Nellie. Jedyne ocalałe z ataku tych... tych... '''Magdolna: '''Ałikołnów. '''Celestia: '''Słucham? '''Blue: '''Jak się odwrócisz, to c... ''Nellie zasłoniła kopytkiem usta Blue i zgromiła ją karcącym wzrokiem. Mag zaś postanowiła podzielić się swoim pomysłem. 'Magdolna: '''Ałikołny. Skoro to nieudolne kopie naszych Księżniczek, alikornów to powinny być Ałikołny. ''Celestia pokiwała głową, ale Księżniczka Twilight chyba nie za bardzo zrozumiała. Miała już coś powiedzieć, swym jakże mądrym wywodem przerwać wyjaśnienia jednorożca, ale biały alikorn posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. Twilight za pomocą magii uniosła pióro i napisała coś na pustej kartce. 'Twilight: '''Tak... to trzeba zanotować w kronice. ''Klaczki niecierpliwiły się. Nie wiedziały nawet, co mają dokładnie zrobić. 'Nellie: '''To... mamy coś zdziałać? ''Celestia od dłuższego czasu czytała ogromną, starą księgę. Mruczała coś pod nosem, powoli przewracając rozsypujące się stronice. 'Księżniczka: '''Ach tak! Rozumiem. ''Pociągnęła w swoją stronę Nellie i dotknęła jej rogu swoim. Przeskoczyła pomiędzy nimi iskra magii, na początku prawie niewidoczna, ale po chwili aż oślepiająca. Blue i Mag zasłoniły oczy kopytami. Moment później biały alikorn odsunął się od Nelci. 'Celestia: '''Gotowe. Twoja magia została odpowiednio wzmocniona. ''Odwróciła się od przyjaciółek i odłożyła księgę na półkę. 'Celestia: '''Z tego co wiem, "Alikołny" są podzielone na trzy różne grupy. Kiedy którąś znajdziecie, Nellie po prostu użyje zaklęcia teleportacji i przeniesie je tutaj, przed portal. Naturalnie po chwili stworzenia te będą już w swoim świecie. To bardzo stare zaklęcie, od dawna nie używane. Dziś mamy jednak sytuację wyjątkową. ''Księżniczka Twilight skończyła zapisywać białą kartkę. Celestia zwróciła się w jej stronę. 'Celestia: '''Twilight, przygotuj przyjaciółki do drogi. ~*~ ''Mag obejrzała się ostatni raz w stronę Canterlockiego zamku. Był on tylko małym kształtem na horyzoncie. Ona i jej przyjaciółki pokonały już spory kawałek drogi. Teraz nie było odwrotu. Ciężko westchnęła. '' '''Blue Truth: '''Mag, chodź już. ''Jednorożec dogonił przyjaciółki i Magiczna Trójka ruszyła dalej. Klacze mało co ze sobą rozmawiały. Każda była pogrążona w zadumie i własnych myślach. Wędrówka okropnie się dłużyła, ciągle ten sam, górzysty krajobraz. Zbliżały się do Smoczej Góry. Kiedy tak szły nagle oślepił je jaskrawy, różowy blask... Kiedy otworzyły oczy przed nimi, na górskiej ścieżce stały dwa ałikołny. Były jaskrawo różowe, o tęczowej grzywie i minie, jak po narkotykach.right|250px 'Ałikołn 1: '''lOh4nJ3 PaCz4i, sZpJiegJi DDDDD: xdddd ;***** '''Ałikołn 2: '''O bOsH, Ł4pMy ie >;((((( XDDDDD ;**** loffki ''Zanim któraś z klaczy zdążyła się odezwać, zostały złapane w różową, słitaśną sieć zrobioną z breloczków i zawieszek do kluczy. Mimo swojego wyglądu, potrzask byl niesamowicie silny. Po chwili Magiczna Trójka stała się więźniem dziwnych stworzeń. 'Ałikołn 2: '''o3sU O bOsh rZal pEel. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD :DDDDDDD '''Ałikołn 1: '''dO kS1EnRzNjIcZgI!!!!!!!111111oneone ''Podróż nie należała do najwygodniejszych. Ałikołny gadały jak najęte swoim niezrozumiałym językiem, co chwilę wybuchały piskliwym śmiechem. Nellie, Blue i Mag popatrzyły po sobie. '' '''Nellie: '''W co my się wpakowałyśmy... ''Przyjaciółki kiwnęły głowami. Blue zaczęła powoli wpadać w panikę. W końcu złapała Mag za róg i zaczęła nią trząść. 'Blue: '''ASDJFNGJGNF ty znasz się na językach, dogadaj się z nimi! ''Argumenty Trutheła były tak przekonujące, że Magdolna uległa, kiedy tylko odczepiła się od białej klaczy. Przez chwilę przysłuchiwała się rozmowie Ałikołnów. 'Ałikołn 2: '''bOsH, dŻ4St1nEg I3zD t4Ki SłIt <3333333333333 loff '''Ałikołn: '''4lBo NjIaLl <33333333333333333 ;****** ''Magdolna wychyliła głowę z sieci. 'Magdolna: '''Yyy... przepraszam? ''Ałikołny odwróciły się. 'Ałikołn 1: '''CzO ????????? xddddddddddd ;PPPPPPP ????/////????? '''Magdolna: '...? Sprichst du po lucku? 'Ałikołn 2: '''oEsu KuF4 mUf N0hMaLn13 >:(((((( XDDDDDDD '''Magdolna: '''Ale to wy nie mówicie po naszemu. ;-; '''Ałikołn 1: '''sP1EhDz1e4i N4 dŻeFo0o XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD '''Ałikołn 2: '''bOsH m4rYśK4, 4lEś I3I n4g4d4u4 :DDDDDDDDD XDDDDDDDDDD '''SłIt M4rYś14/Ałikołn 1: '''Dz13ng1 ;******* <3333333 ''Po tym Mag zrezygnowała i znów wsunęła się w głąb sieci. Wyjaśniła przyjaciółkom, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zamilkną i pozwolą się donieść do Księżniczki. Potem jakimś cudem wydostaną się z sieci i Nellie przeteleportuje Ałikołny do ich wymiaru. Tak też wcieliły w życie pierwszą część planu. Siedziały cichutko jak myszki, nawet nie słuchając tamtych dwóch plastików... Magiczna Trójka wkrótce była na miejscu. Tęczowe stworzenia upodobały sobie podnóże niskiej górki. Było ich dużo, większość plotkowała ze sobą lub zajmowały się czczeniem ołtarzyku Emo Martynki. Dwa Ałikołny, które więziły przyjaciółki dumnie się wyprostowały i ruszyły przez tłum. Już z daleka promieniowało coś jaskrawego. To coś okazało się być Księżniczką. Grzywa Księżniczki była koloru jaskrawej tęczy, podobnie jak oczu, z których ulatywał cień. Jej różową sierść psykało lakierem kilka mniejszych Ałikołnów. Magiczna Trójka nie spotkała Księżnej Tynczy, a jej siostrzenicę - Księżniczkę Suitaśną Sparkle Mraśną Misiowatą Tulaśną Epicką Że Aż Strach Piękną Nikolas Kejdż Księżniczkę Pinki. Od tej zacnej osoby biła czysta boskość w postaci jasnego światła... a może to była tylko dwutonowa tapeta? Tego przyjaciółki nie rozpoznały. To jakże wspaniałomyślne stworzenie w końcu zwróciło uwagę na klacze. Majestatycznie podniosła kopyto i odgoniła od siebie sługi. Ten gest był tak zniewalający, że kilka Ałikołnów zemdlało wydając z siebie ciche jęki. Księżniczka odchrząknęła. 'Księżniczka Pinki: '''cZ0 T0 d0 s3l3nK1 g0m3z J3Zd??????!!!!!! :OOOOO XDDD ;***** '''SłIt M4rYśK4: '''sZpJ3G1 0 p4nI :)))))))))))))))) :DDDDDDDDDDD '''Księżniczka Pinki: '''4L3 s0sN4 XDDDDDDDDDDDD ''Trzy klacze miały nietęgie miny, ledwo rozumiejąc coś z rozmów jaskrawych stworzeń. Magdolna i Truthie czytały kiedyś bloga Emo Martynki, więc znały kilka słów i zdań po "ałikołnowatemu". '' '''Księżniczka Pinki: '''c0 wY tU r0b1c13???????? >:((((((((((( :3333333 '''Nellie: '''Yyy... Mag? '''Magdolna: '''Przybyłyśmy w to zdumiewająco i zadziwiająco piękne miejsce, aby dokonać jakże ważnej dla naszej ojczyzny pokojowej propozycji. ''Rozległy się szemrania Ałikołnów, które niewiele zrozumiały z wypowiedzi jednorożca. Na szczęście znalazł się jakiś tłumacz i przetłumaczył Księżniczce, o co dokładnie chodzi klaczom. 'Księżniczka Pinki: '''03sU, j4k1 sZ4444L XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ''Magdolna niepewnie podniosła brew. 'Księżniczka Pinki: '''n1gDz13 n13 WyJdZ13c13. n13 j4dŁ4m n1gDy 3kŁ3StRj4ńSk13G0 kUc4 :u ''Magicznej Trójce zrzedły miny. Wypuszczone z sieci zaczęły krzyczeć i panikować, biegały po całym obozie, piszcząc ale w końcu "przez przypadek" wpadły do kotła pełnego gorącej wody. Ałikołny związały klaczki i zaczęły coś grzebać przy przyprawach. Księżniczka Pinki tymczasem wybierała kolejny słitaśny strój. 'Blue Truth: '''Tylko nie jedzcie mnie z brokułami ;-; '''Mag: '''Gdyby nie to, że znajdujemy się w kotle pełnym gorącej wody i zaraz staniemy się zupą MagdolnoTruthowoNelliową, to bym śmiechła. ;-; '''Nellie: '''Nie lubię pietruszki. ''Po chwili wróciła Księżniczka Pinki z nowym, wypasionym smarkfonem w kopycie. Jej jaskrawe kolory były jeszcze bardziej jaskrawe niż wcześniej. 'Księżniczka Pinki: '''j3sZcZ3 tYlK0 sŁ1tF0c14 n4 f3jSbUcZg4 <33333333 :DDDDDDD '''Nellie: '''Nie mamy facebook'a... ''Grobowa cisza. 'Księżniczka Pinki: '''Dż1z4s cz0 DDDDDDDDDDD: '''Ałikołny: '''0n3 n13 m4jĄ f3jSbUcZg4 ;_______________________; '''Magdolna: '''Mamy ryjbuka, ale to nie dla pustaków. ''Ałikołny zaczęły panikować, krzyczeć i mdleć. Magiczna Trójka z trudem powstrzymywała się od śmiechu, widząc jak jaskrawe stworzenia przeżywają brak ulubionego internetowego portalu. Księżniczka Pinki założyła jaskraworóżową opaskę na znak żałoby. '''Księżniczka Pinki: cHc3 d0 n4sZ3G0 śW14T4, n4u :((((((( Nellie już wiedziała, co zrobić. Nellie: 'Żaden problem. Na pewno? '''Ałikołny: '''T4G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111!!!!!!!111!1ONEONEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Magdolna: '''Przeteleportujemy was do domu w zamian za przysługę. Gdzie stacjonuje najbliższy oddział Ałikołnów? '''Księżniczka Pinki: '''1dŹc13 c4łY cZ4s n4 sZcZyT gÓrY. :DDDDDDDDD ''Zgodnie z obietnicą kremowy jednorożec przygotował się i skierowała róg w stronę ałikołnów. Buchnęło światło i po chwili po Ałikołnach nie został nawet ślad. No, tylko ołatrzyk 3m0 M4rTyNk1, ale to nieważne. Klacze wygramoliły się z kotła i otrzepały. Blue powąchała grzywę Magdolny. '''Nellie: Blue, co ty robisz, halo. ;-; Blue Truth: 'Kopyta ci walo. '''Nellie: '''No ej, wąchasz Mag, nie mnie. '''Magdolna: '''Wy coś knujecie. '''Truth: '''Tak, kastrację. ''Klaczkom od razu poprawiły się humory i ruszyły na szczyt góry w dobrych nastrojach. Co chwilę chichotały i żartowały. Z tymi Ałikołnami poszło dobrze, ale kto wie jakie będą następne? Magiczna Trójka nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co może je czekać i cieszyły się pełnią dnia. Jednak szczyt zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Wraz z kolejnymi krokami przyjaciółkom nie było już tak do śmiechu. Kiedy pojawiły się u celu, ich miny wyrażały już tylko niepewność. To co tam zobaczyły, również nie należało do najlepszych widoków. Rzeczywiście, na szczycie był oddział Ałikołnów, ale znacznie różniących się od poprzednich. Te były czarne, o najczęściej krwistoczerwonych grzywach, ale ubrane w jaskrawe kolory. Prawie wszytkie miały skrzydła nietoperza, pokryte neonowymi kropkami i wampirze kły. Większość nosiła jaskrawoczerwoną zbroję, podobną do zbroi Nightmare Moon. Ałikołny włóczyły się bez celu i sensu po górze, przygarbione i płaczące krwią. Niektóre cięły się neonowymi żyletkami, krzycąc jakie to życie jest bez sensu. Na stokach góry, świecącymi pisakami o jaskrawych kolorach wypisywały haselka w stylu "Gdy ci smutno, gdy ci źle, weź żyletkę, potnij się.". Przyjaciółki stanęły jak wryte. 'Nellie: '''Pfpfpf trafiłyśmy na zjazd poczwórnych samobójców? '''Blue: '''Obawiam się, że próbowały więcej. W dodatku każde udane. ''Jedno z tych stworzeń w końcy zwróciło na nie uwagę. Podeszło do nich z grobową miną i paczką żyletek. 'Emo Cleosia: '''Chcecie po jednej? ''Po tak mhrocznej klaczy, jednorożce nie spodziewały się tak... piskliwego głosiku. Magdolna prawie wybuchnęła śmiechem, ale Nellie porządnym kopniakiem doprowadziła ją do rozsądku. 'Nellie: '''Nie, dziękujemy. '''Emo Cleosia: '''To co tutaj właściwie robicie, jeśli się nie tniecie? '''Blue: '''Oddychamy. '''Magdolna: 'Żyjemy. 'Nellie: '''Przede wszystkim chcemy porozmawiać z waszą... Królową? ''Ałikołn podrapał się po głowie. 'Emo Cleosia: '''Królową...? Ach, już wiem! Chodzi o Księżną Żyletkę. ''Niechętnie wskazała kopytkiem na drugi koniec szczytu. Przyjaciółki grzecznie podziękowały, a kiedy odchodziły, usłyszały za sobą jeszcze jedno, ciche zdanie. 'Emo Cleosia: '''Moje życie nie ma sensu... ''Magiczna Trójka zatrzymała się. 'Blue Truth: '''Czemu? ''Emo głośno załkało i po chwili wybuchło płaczem. 'Emo Cleosia: '''Rodzice kupili ma jasnoróżwego tableta, a ja chciałam neonoworóżowego! ''Klacze prawie zachichotały, ale ze zwykłej grzeczności zamilkły i ruszyły w stronę Księżnej. Co chwilę mijały zapłakane stworzenia, zalane tęczową krwią. Nastrój był grobowy, ale równocześnie zabawny. Nellie z ciekawością rozglądała się i przyglądała Ałikołnom. Ich rozmowy były czasem naprawdę warte uwagi. 'Mhroczny Ałikołn 1: '''No wiesz, bo ja mam okropnie ciężki charakter i... lubię mroczną muzę. Taki prawdziwy rock, metal... czaisz bazę? '''Mhroczny Ałikołn 2: '''A czego słuchasz? '''Mhroczny Ałikołn 1: '''No wiesz... Chylińska. ''Nellie o mało co nie udusiła się ze śmiechu. W końcu klacze dotarły do ałikołnowatego majestatu. Nie różnił się on prawie niczym od pospolitych, mhrocznych ałikołnów. No chyba, że wysokością, tęczowymi powiekami i cyjanowymi rzęsami. Ale to naprawdę nie było dużo. W chwili, kiedy klaczki docierały na miejsce Księżna zajmowała się cięciem swojej poddanej. Narysowała na jej kopytku serduszko. Z rany wypłynęła tęczowa krew. Magdolna skrzywiła się. 'Mag: '''To... jest ochydne. ''Ałikołn odszedł, a Księżna wróciła na tron. Wtedy zauważyła Magiczną Trójkę. Stworzenie nie ukrywało zdziwienia i natychmiast zmarszczyło brwi. 'Księżna Żyletka: '''A wy co tu robicie?300px|right ''Trzy klacze nie wypowiedzały żadnego słowa, trochę speszone. Żyletka nagle plasnęła kopytem w czoło. 'Księżna Żyleta: '''Ach tak, to ci nowicjusze. ''Gwizdnęła. Po czym pojawiło się naokoło niej pełno poddanych, gotowych spełnić każdy jej rozkaz. Większość miała miny wyrażające najgłębszy szacunek dla władczyni. 'Księżna Żyleta: '''Zaopiekujcie się nowymi członkami. '''Blue Truth: '''Członkami czego? '''Księżna Żyleta: '''Co to za pytanie... oczywiście, że tRÓsK4fff3k. '''Magiczna Trójka: ';-;-;-;-; Po chwili Mag, Nellie i Blue trafiły w kopyta Ałikołnów. W ciągu pięciu minut przed Księżniczką postawiono praktycznie identyczne kopie emo-stworzeń. Klaczki potrząsnęły zadami, żeby zrzucić z siebie niepotrzebny brokat i nalepki, imitujące cięcia. W odpowiedzi zostały obsypane brokatem jeszcze raz oraz ponownie potraktowane nalepkami. Trzy, normalne jednorożce w ciągu kilku chwil stały się wyglądem identyczne jak Ałikołny. No prawie... 'Mhroczy Ałikołn: '''Księżno, zapomniałyśmy o czymś! '''Księżna Żyletka: '''Ależ o czym? '''Mhroczny Ałikołn 2: '''One nie mają skrzydeł... ''Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nagle Księżna Żyleta wyczarowała czarne skrzydła... z kartonu. Niedokładnie pomalowane. 'Księżna Żyleta: '''Macie. ''Założono je na grzbiety klaczek. Dopiero teraz każda z nich wyrwała się z osłupienia. 'Nellie: '''Eee... o co chodzi? '''Księżna Żyleta: '''Nooo... jesteście tRÓÓsK4FFk4m1. '''Mag: '''Czym? '''Księżna Żyleta: '''Ech... nowymi członkami naszej emo sekty. '''M3: '''EMO CZEGO?! ''Ałikołny wydały głośny krzyk zgrozy. Księżna Żyleta również wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. 'Księżna Żyleta: '''To kim wy jesteście? '''Nellie: '''Yyy... kucykami? ''Wtem mhroczne stworzenia przyjęły inny wyraz pyszczka. Nie był już obojętny, a zdecydowanie wrogi. Księżna Żyleta spojrzała na jednorożce ze zgorszeniem. Magiczna Trójka zaś wyczuła kłopoty. 'Księżna Żyleta: '''Kucyki... ''Nellie, Blue i Mag uśmiechnęły się niewinnie. 'Księżna Żyleta: '''BRAĆ JE! ''Wszystkie Ałikołny w szale rzuciły się na klaczki. Na szczęście zdążyły one szybko umknąć i zanim mroczne stworzenia zorientowały się, o co chodzi jednorożce zbiegały już ścieżką prowadzącą na dół. Oczywiście Ałikołny rzuciły się w pogoń, ale Magiczna Trójka zdążyła schować się niezauważona za wielkim głazem. Z bijącymi sercami, błagały w myślach by stworzenia ich nie spostrzegły. Na szczęście głupim emo nie przyszło do głowy zbadanie dużego głazu. Kiedy się oddaliły, klaczki odetchnęły z ulgą. 'Blue Truth: '''Zrobiło się niebezpiecznie... '''Mag: '''A żebyś wiedziała! '''Nellie: '''Co robimy? Nie możemy tego tak zostawić. ''Klaczki zaczęły myśleć. Wtem Mag wydała okrzyk, który oznaczał, że wpadła na pomysł. 'Magdolna: '''Słuchajcie, mam epicki pomysł! '''Blue Truth: '''Znając twoje epickie pomysły, ta góra zaraz wyleci w powietrze ;-; '''Nellie: '''Ti ;-; '''Mag: '''Tym razem bez kitu. Posłuchajcie.,. ''Przyjaciółki zbliżyły się do siebie i zaczęły szykować plan... ~*~ Ałikołny były rozwścieczone. Miotały się po całym obozie, zdenerwowane i rozjuszone. Szczególnie Księżna. Kucyki znalazły ich bazę. Co teraz zrobią? Przecież cały misterny plan zajęcia Equestrii pójdzie się kochać już za jakiś czas. Żyleta myślała i myślała, siedząc na swoim neonowym tronie. Majestatyczne światło roztaczało się wokół. Wtem do Królowej podeszła jedna z Emo. 'JakiśEmoAłikołnNumer69: '''O Pani... '''Księżna: '''Słucham cię, wierna sługo. '''JakiśEmoAłikołnNumer69: 'Żyletki się skończyły. Wszystkie Ałikołny w pobliżu wydały z siebie tragiczny pisk, a te które były w ich pobliżu również wydały pisk, i tak dalej, i tak dalej... w końcu piszczała cała góra. Magiczna Trójka już to usłyszała. Były absolutnie gotowe do działania. Nagle na górę wjechał wóz zaprzężony w Blue i Nellie. Ale nie wyglądały tak, jak zapamiętały je Ałikołny. Na głowie miały słomkowe kapelusze, zakrywające oczy. Nosiły też spodnie na szelki i koszule, typowe dla farmerów. Wszystko wypchane sianem. Do tego na pyszczkach miały doklejone czarne wąsy. Sama Magdolna wyglądała bardzo podobnie, różniła się od przyjaciółek jednak tym, że dokleiła sobie również brodę. Aktualnie Mag siedziała w wozie, na paczkach z tajemniczym towarem. Blue Truth przysunęła się do Nellie i wyszeptała. 'Blue Truth: '''Nie wiem, skąd ona to wszystko wytrzasnęła, ale jestem pewna że ona na pewno nie jest normalnym jednorożcem. ;-; ''Ałikołny spojrzały zaciekawione na wóz, Widząc to, Magdolna odchrząknęła i zaczęła krzyczeć na całe gardło. 'Mag: '''PAAAAANIE I PAAAANOWIE, NOWY TOWAR, PRAWIE DARMOOOO! KOMU, KOMU BO IDĘ DO DOMU! ZA DWIE PACZKI TRZECIA GRATIS, NIE POŻAŁUJESZ!!!!!!!1ONEONE!!!!!!!!111!! ''Prawie ogłuszone emo podeszły do klaczek. Nellie i Blue spuściły głowy, zachowując teatralną ciszę. Księżna Żyleta spojrzała na paczki towaru, podniosła magią i zaczęła obracać, patrząc nieufnie. 'Magdolna: '''Ostrożniej, łaskawa pani, drugiego takiego towaru nie ma w całej Equestrii. '''Księżna Żyleta: '''A co sprzedajecie? ''Jednorożec uśmiechnął się chytrze. 'Mag: '''Po Pani wyglądzie widzę, że się spodoba. ''Blue i Nellie zachichotały. Przez tłum Ałikołnów przebiegły szmery. 'JakieśGłupieEmo: '''Czyżby to... ''Mag wyjęła z jednej paczki coś małego i srebrnego, co błyszczało w blasku słońca. 'Mag: 'Żyletki najwyższej jakości! Najtańsze, prawie darmo. Ałikołny znów zaczęły piszczeć, tym razem ze szczęścia. Jedną falą rzuciły się na wóz, Magdolna zdążyła je jednak powstrzymać wybuchem magii. Stworzenia potoczyły się do tyłu, zdziwione. Żółty jednorożec wyciągnął cennik, zaczął coś w nim szukać. Księżna niepewnie podeszła do zajętej klaczy. 'Księżna: '''To... ile za ten towar? ''Magdolna zeskoczyła z wozu, przysunęła się do Księżnej i powiedziała coś cichutko. Kiedy skończyła, wyraz twarzy Żylety zmienił się na przerażony. 'Księżna Żyleta: '''TYLE ZA JEDNĄ PACZKĘ?! '''Magdolna: '''No wię, prawie darmo, co nie? '''Księżna: '''Przecież,to cały mój majątek! '''Mag: '''Nie moja wina, że Księżna biedę klepie. Rząd nie pomaga, woli przestępcom załatwiać ośmiopokojowe cele. Znam ten ból. ''Księżna majestatycznie zaliczyła facehoof'a. Po chwili znów zaczęła krzyczeć, na nowo zdenerwowana. 'Księżna: '''Ty kłamco! Na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto sprzedaje kochane żyletki taniej! '''Mag: '''Pani Księżno, ja sprzedaję najtaniej, przysięgam. A jak Pani chce iść do innego, to dwa albo trzy razy więcej zapłaci. ''Księżnę zamurowało. Nagle zaczęła szlochać i natychmiast upadła na ziemię, płacząc. Wokół niej zgromadziły się Ałikołny, które łapały jej łzy do słoika z naklejką "Cudowne Lekarstwo". Nellie wyczuła, że to odpowiedni moment na rozmowę o powrocie. 'Nellie: '''Widzi Księżna, ciężko by się tutaj Księżnej żyło... ''Księżna wstała i otrzepała się, jednak dalej jeszcze załamana. 'Księżna: '''Masz rację. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli... ''Obejrzała się za siebie i smutnym wzrokiem spojrzała na armię Ałikołnów. Patrzyły na swoją władczynię wyczekująco, niektóre ze łzami w oczach. Westchnęła ciężko i odwróciła się do Magicznej Trójki. 'Księżna: '''Najlepiej będzie, jeśli powrócimy do naszego kraju... ''Stworzenia zamarły, jednak większość wyglądała na pogodzone z losem. Nellie uśmiechnęła się i nachyliła się. Ałikołny zrozumiały, co to oznacza i zebrały się w jedną grupę. Na rogu Nel pojawiła się iskierka magii. Wtem odezwała się Księżna. '''Księżna: Ale nadal nie wierzę, żeby żyletki kosztowały aż tyle... Nellie wzruszyła ramionami. Nellie: 'Sorry. Taki mamy klimat. ''I stworzenia zniknęły bez śladu. ~*~ Przyjaciółki dotarły w końcu na prawdziwy szczyt góry. Niestety, Ałikołnów tam nie było. Klacze były strasznie zmęczone, ponieważ droga po stromym zboczu nie należała do najłatwiejszych, a jeszcze bardziej zasmucił je fakt, że to wszystko było na marne. Właśnie odpoczywały na szczycie góry, dysząc ze zmęczenia, gdy Truthie coś sobie przypomniała. 'Blue Truth: '''Czekajcie... wiem! Wiem, gdzie są Ałikołny! ''Mimo zmęczenia, podniosła się z miejsca i zaczęła biec galopem w dół. Mag i Nellie leniwie wstały i podążyły za Truthie. 'Mag: '''ocelestiomojekopytazabijciemnieteraz. '''Nellie: ';-;-; Gdy wreszcie znalazły Trutheła, były w punkcie wyjścia, czyli w bazie Emo Ałikołnów. Akutalnie Blue stała przy tronie Księżnej Żylety, który stał oparty o skalną ścianę. Klacz próbowała go przepchnąć, jednak nie dała rady. Spojrzała na Nel i Magdolnę. 'Blue Truth: '''Co tak stoicie, pomóżcie mi. ''Jednorożce niechętnie zabrały się do pchania tronu. Po dziesięciu minutach tron stał już metr dalej, a przed klaczami ukazało się wejście do ciemnej groty. Było tam zbyt mrocznie, by przyjaciółki mogły cokolwiek dostrzec. Pewne było jednak, że Emo Ałikołny zakamuflowały wejście do kryjówki Księżnej Tynczy. Nel z mieszanymi uczuciami zrobiła krok w przód. Nic się nie stało. Poszła nieco dalej, dopóki na zewnątrz nie został jej ogon. '' '''Nellie: '''Chodźcie, tutaj jest tunel... a dalej widzę jakieś światełko. ''Mag i Blue spojrzały po sobie. 'Mag: '''Wchodzimy? ''Blue westchnęła. 'Blue: '''Wchodzimy. ''Oba jednorożce ruszyły za Nellie. ~*~ Tunel był długi i ciemny, pod kopytami klacze czuły zimną, nagą skałę. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było, jak kapie woda. Klacze nie czuły się zbyt komfortowo w tym miejscu, szczególnie Truthie, którą nie przekonywało światełko na końcu tunelu. Tunel nagle zaczął opadać w dół i rozszerzać się. Ciemność przerzedziła się. Białe światło było coraz bliżej. Przyjaciółki nie zdążyły się nawet zorientować, gdy źródło światła znalazło się za zakrętem. Niepewnie wyjrzały i przysunęły się do siebie. Znalazły to, czego szukały. Tynczowe Ałikołny krzątały się po czymś, na kształt ogromnej groty. Robiły różne rzeczy, od porządkowania żywności, przez pielęgnowanie Księżnej, do cichych rozmów ze sobą. Nastrój był ponury. Sama Księżna siedziała na środku groty. Jej grzywę i ogon czesało chyba kilkanaście Ałikołnów. Władczyni wyglądała, jakby na coś oczekiwała. Na jej rogu lśniła biała iskierka magii. Źródło światła. Klacze zauważyły, że niektóre z Ałikołnów były mniejsze i to właśnie one krzątały się po grocie. Te nieco większe siedziały, zbite w grupki i chichotały, rozmawiając. Tych mniejszych było więcej. Z pewnością były to kucyki z Ponyville. Do zamyślonej Księżnej podszedł jakiś Ałikołn. Władczyni podniosła wzrok i skinęła głową, pozwalając mu mówić. 'JakiśAłikołn: '''Księżno, kiedy ruszamy do ataku? '''Księżna Tyncza: '''Nie wiem, moja droga. To dziwne, że Księżna Żyleta nie odezwała się jeszcze. Jej poddane miały wybrać nowe miejsce do zaatakowania, a dotąd nie przesłała żadnego listu. Zaczynam się martwić. O nią i o moją siostrzenicę. '''Mag: '''A więc to dlatego Pinki i Tyncza są do siebie takie podobne... ''Magiczna Trójka oddaliła się. Gdy znalazły się już wystarczająco daleko, usiadły i zaczęły obmyślać plan działania. Tych Ałikołnów było zbyt dużo. A poza tym Księżna Tyncza wykazywała większą inteligencję niż pozostałe władczynie (mimo, iż nadal była ona na zadziwiająco niskim poziome.). Klacze zaczęły szeptem dyskutować na ten temat. Nie obeszło się bez kłótni i wyrzutów, ale w końcu znalazły złoty środek. Powoli wprowadziły go w życie... ~*~ Wtem przed Tynczowymi stanął Emo Alikołn. Był dość niski jak na swoją rasę i bardzo przypominał Blue Truth, ale stworzenia oczywiście o tym nie wiedziały. Blue ukłoniła się przed Księżną i jakże poważnym tonem ogłosiła. 'Blue: '''Mam wieści od Księżnej Żylety. ''Ałikołny drgnęły. 'Księżna Tyncza: '''Jakie? '''Blue: '''Tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Musicie pójść do naszego obozu. ''Przejęte Ałikiołny, kiwały głowami z podekscytowaniem. 'Blue: '''Ale jest jeden warunek. Wszyscy idą za Księżną, dopiero pięć minut po tym, gdy zniknie za tym zakrętem. ''Po czym Blue wskazała na tunel, którym przyszła do różowych stworzeń. Zdziwiona Księżna w głębi duszy coś podejrzewała, ale pokiwała głową i ruszyła za "Ałikołnem". ~*~ '''Księżna: '''No i gdzie ten ob... ''W tym momencie na głowę Księżnej zleciał ogromny głaz, który uderzył ją prosto w jej sparkle łeb, przy okazji blokując drogę Ałikołnów znajdującym się we wnętrzu góry. Nellie i Mag natychmiast zbiegły ze swoich stanowisk i podbiegły do Truthie, pomagając jej przy przywiązywaniu Władczyni Ałikołnów d'o drzewa.'' 'Księżna: '''CO TO DO EMO MARTYNKI MA ZNACZYĆ????!!!!!!!ONEONE!!111ONEONEONE '''Mag: '''No dobra Pożalsiębożeksiężno, twój pobyt w Equestrii się skończył. '''Księżna: '''NIE WIECIE KIM AJ JESTEM????!!!!!ONEONONE11111! JESTEM ZASTĘPCĄ ZASTĘPCY GŁÓWNODOWODZĄCEJ KWIATONATORS!!!!!1111ONEONOE!!! ''Księżna darła się naprawdę głośno, więc klacze musiały jeszcze raz przywalić jej głazem w łepetynę. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoiła, Magiczna Trójka postawiła jej warunki. 'Nellie: '''Po pierwsze, wracasz do swojego śmierdzącego wymiaru i nigdy więcej tu nie wracasz. '''Mag: '''Po drugie, wszyscy, których zamieniłaś w Ałikołny mają spowrotem stać się kucykami. '''Blue: '''A po trzecie zapłacisz za szkody, jakie wyrządziłaś w Ponyville razem ze swoim stadem. ''Księżna bardzo energicznie potrząsnęła rozbitą głową. Rozbiła kamień, blokujący wejście. W otworze tunelu pojawiły się zdezorientowane Ałikołny, Widząc ich władczynię przywiązaną do drzewa, zamarły i zrozumiały, że to już koniec. Przegrana. Klacze odwiązały Księżną Tynczę. Tyncza skupiła się i po chwili na jej rogu pojawiła się iskierka jaskrawej, tęczowej magii. Mniejsze Ałikołny zaczęły się przemieniać. Po krótkim czasie przed Mag, Nelcią i Truth nie stały już różowe stworzenia o tęczowych grzywach, a zwyczajne, normalne kucyki! Nellie, by nie tracić czasu, chwilę po tym wydarzeniu skierowała swój rog w stronę Ałikołnów i przeteleportowała je. Ałikołny zniknęły. Już na zawsze. Klacze, z łzami w oczach zaczęły witać się ze znajomymi z Ponyville. Po długich poszukiwaniach odszukały Kalinkę i jej matkę, Katie. Uściskom nie było końca. 'Nellie: '''Jak was tam traktowano? '''Kalina: '''Chodziłyśmy i sprzątałyśmy DOSŁOWNIE wszystko po tych jędzach. A one jeszcze specjalnie rozrzucały naokoło ziemniaki, żebyśmy je zbierały. '''Mag: '''Jadłyście ziemniaki? '''Kalina: '''No tak, jak jedna z tych Ałicośtam znalazła marchewkę u podnóża góry, to nie wiedziały co z tym zrobić. Po dwóch godzinach wpadły na to, że to się je. A ziemniaków też nie znały. '''Blue: '''Co za przygłupy... ''Rozpoczęła się pełna radości i śmiechu droga powrotna. '' ''~*~ Tydzień po tych wydarzeniach, Nellie, Blue i Mag spacerowały po Ponyville, jak gdyby nigdy nic. W pewnym momencie podleciała do nich Derpy. 'Derpy: '''Polecony z Canterlotu! '''Blue: '''A cóż to na Johna Lennona za okazja? '''Mag: '''Masz Derpy, kup sobie babeczkę. ''Tymczasem Nellie, wielce zdziwiona niespodziewanym listem otworzyła go. W środku widniała mała, biała kartka. 'Nellie: '''Przecież to od Celestii! '''Blue: '''O Lordzie. ''"Kochane klaczki! W ten jeden dzień zrobiłyście dla Canterlotu naprawdę dużo. Ba, dla całej Equestrii! Mam zaszczyt więc zaprosić was i wasze rodziny na uroczyste wręczenie specjalnych odznaczeń. Ale cii, resztę zachowam w tajemnicy. Mogę wam tylko powiedzieć, że obecna będzie cała śmietanka Canterlotu. Ze specjalnymi pozdrowieniami dla Magdolny, na którą czekam w swoim królewskim łożu ^^^. Księżniczka Celestia 'Mag: '''Mrau. '''Blue Truth: '''Na wąsy Freddiego, jestem skończona! '''Mag i Nellie: '??? 'Blue Truth: '''Jak ja się wytłumaczę rodzicom?! Nie uwierzą, że w ciągu jednego dnia uratowałam całą Equestrię razem z moimi dwiema przyjaciółkami, rozbrajając armię plastików, mrocznych emo i słitaśnych tencz! Prędzej pomyślą, że brałam Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds! ''Mag i Nellie po chwili milczenia wybuchnęły śmiechem. Urażona Blue na początku się boczyła, ale po jakimś czasie również się uśmiechnęła. '''WIELKI THE END Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki